Guides of the Lotus
The are a select few players, hand picked by Digital Extremes to guide any Tenno who is in need of assistance as they travel through WARFRAME. They are generally meant to be more approachable and more trustworthy than your average player. This is done by answering questions, directing users to appropriate channels of communication, helping them within missions, and more. They also serve to forward player-related issues to the Community Team at Digital Extremes. Guides of the Lotus are not affiliated with Digital Extremes, all their work is purely voluntary. The appearance of a Guide of the Lotus in channels can vary according to their time zones and free time. The Guides of the Lotus do not gain early access to new content, platinum, or any other bonuses besides what is listed below. On April 5th, 2019, DERebecca posted on the Warframe forums with updates on Moderation for the game. This update listed a "Formal retire" of the Guides of the Lotus program.Moderation Updates Players that were a Guide of the Lotus at the current time got to keep the Mantle of the Lotus Shoulder Armor & Sigil but their profile accolade was removed. Location Guides can be found on the following low level relays: * Larunda 'Mercury Relay (PC) * '''Strata '''Earth Relay (PS4) * '''Vesper '''Venus Relay (XB1) Selection are selected by the development team using input from the existing Senior Guides. A known candidate standard of the Guides of the Lotus program is that: * They have at least 800 hours of gameplay logged (Steam hours will not be attributed to overall count). * They display extensive knowledge of the game and keep up to date on the latest content. * They have no more than 1 active warning point on their profile (30-Day temporary warning points will not count if they have expired).Guides of the Lotus FAQ Community Moderators on the Warframe Official Forums acted as lead Senior Guides, while a select number of members from the community acted as Junior Guides, to help the program. Selected players that are recruited to guides position will also receive an in-game message concerning the offer to become one. These recruits will start as Junior Guides, who will have chance to take on the role as Senior Guides. Guides are recruited through participation in an application process when available. Junior Guides who receive the opportunity to become a Senior Guide will undergo a trial period, during which their performance will be evaluated before becoming permanent Senior Guides. Unsatisfactory performance at this point will return the player to their former position of a Junior Guide. Permissions and Responsibilities The hierarchy of the Guides program has varying permissions and responsibilities. Senior Guides * Assist players within the Relays. * Forward player-related issues to DE. * Assistance with Junior Guide recruitment and mentorship. * Access to the Guides of the Lotus sigil and Mantle of the Lotus Armor. Junior Guides * Assist players within the Relays. * Forward player-related issues to DE. * Access to the Guides of the Lotus sigil. Guide Identification The ' sigil and Mantle of the Lotus Shoulder Armor act as a distinguisher of individuals participating in the program and are meant to capture the attention of new players. As such, they are customized in order to achieve the highest possible visibility, from wearing less additional accessories to choosing contrasting colors to highlight the "uniform". There is currently no visible attribute for senior or junior guides in chats, although it's easy to check whether a player is one by looking their username up in the guide roster available on the official forums FAQ page. Contrary to popular belief, being accepted into the program will not automatically grant you purple text across public chats. This is a feature restricted to chat moderators and those with administrative rights. However, senior guides have an elevated chance to receive said feature, if the staff decides they are appropriate for the role. Number of Active Guides *152 active Guides on the PC Larunda Relay (90 Juniors and 62 Seniors). *62 active Guides on the PS4 Strata Relay (39 Juniors and 23 Seniors). *66 active Guides on the XB1 Vesper Relay (44 Juniors and 22 Seniors). References es:Guía de Lotus Category:Community Category:Update 15